sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
A pied, à cheval et en Poto-Mobile
À pied, à cheval et en Poto-Mobile est le quatre-vingt-huitième épisode de la [[Sonic Boom (série télévisée)|série télévisée Sonic Boom]]. Il est sorti le 17 Juin aux États-Unis et le 3 Septembre 2017. Synopsis Les garçons partent dans un van pour faire la tournée des concerts de leur groupe de musique (fondé dans l'épisode La guerre des boys band). Mais le voyage ne va pas se passer comme prévu... Résumé détaillé L'épisode commence au Village, alors que Sonic encourage Knuckles à boire un lait froid cul-sec (ce qui lui provoque immédiatement un mal de tête). Quand soudain, Tails arrive pour annoncer une grande nouvelle: leur groupe part faire une tournée de concerts de l'autre côté de l'île (Même si dans un premier temps, Tails doit rappeler à Sonic et Knuckles les événements de l'épisode La guerre des Boys Band pour qu'ils se souviennent de leur groupe). Il leur présente ensuite le Poto-Mobile, un van qui leur permettra de faire leur voyage. Après avoir dit au revoir à Amy et Sticks, les garçons partent sur la route. Alors qu'ils sont sur la route, Sonic propose de chanter pour passer le temps. Après un petit rap à trois, Sonic déclare que rien ne pourra les arrêter. Juste après, Knuckles demande à s'arrêter pour aller aux toilettes...durant leur pause, Tails demande à visiter la Tour de la bouteille de Ketchup, ce que Sonic accepte à contrecœur. S'ensuit un voyage exaspérant pour le hérisson bleu, qui traîne à cause des pauses et des visites exigées par Tails et Knuckles. Alors que la bande s'arrête pour admirer la Chaise à bascule géante, Sonic, lassé, appelle Amy dans l'espoir qu'elle passe un pire moment que lui. Amy lui apprend qu'elle est actuellement en train de faire un spa avec Sticks. Elle est persuadée que le voyage de Sonic ne se passe pas si mal qu'il ne le dit et raccroche en lui demandant de prendre des photos. Plus tard, sur la route, Sonic ne supporte plus la lenteur du voyage. Il prend le volant à Tails de force et fonce sur la route en avertissant que désormais, ils vont tout droit au concert et qu'il n'est plus question de s'arrêter pour des visites ou des pauses. A ce moment la, un policier l'arrête pour excès de vitesse. Sonic tente d'abord de calmer le jeu en apprenant au policier que lui et ses amis forment un groupe et doivent arriver vite au lieu du concert. Mais le policier s'en moque et leur donne un avertissement. Il leur laisse une chance, mais garde un œil sur eux. Sonic ne voulant pas causer plus d'ennuis au groupe, il demande à Knuckles de prendre le volant. Plus tard, Sonic et Tails dorment alors que Knuckles conduit et se perd dans une forêt sombre et inquiétante. Quand Sonic et Tails se réveillent, ils sont terrifiés en voyant un type louche dans le van. Knuckles explique qu'il l'a trouvé dans la forêt et qu'il l'a pris dans le van parce qu'il avait besoin de compagnie. Au même moment, à la radio, on annonce que le bandit Bike Chain est en cavale. Le bandit est décrit comme un opossum portant un large manteau et un sac accroché à une chaîne de bicyclette, ce qui correspond parfaitement au type présent dans le van. Quand Bike s'aperçoit qu'il est démasqué, il bloque Knuckles avec ses chaînes et celui-ci ne maîtrise plus le van. Heureusement, Sonic parvient à jeter Bike dehors et à reprendre le volant pour quitter la forêt. Après être sorti de forêt, Sonic, au volant du van, fonce sur la route et se fait de nouveau intercepter par le même policier que la première fois. Sonic raconte leur mésaventure dans la forêt, mais le policier pense en voyant le sac de Bike dans le van qu'ils sont ses complices et les arrêtent. Le groupe se retrouve en prison. Le policier autorise Sonic à téléphoner. Mais quand Sonic appelle Amy pour l'informer de leur situation, celle-ci et Sticks sont de leur côté dans une situation aussi pire qu'eux: le village est assailli par des boules de feu venant d'une menace inconnue. Amy raccroche très vite en disant que ce n'est pas le moment. Le policier reprend le téléphone et quitte la cellule en laissant la clé accrochée au mur. C'est alors que le trio s'aperçoit qu'ils ne sont pas seuls: dans la même cellule qu'eux, ils retrouvent Salty, l'hippopotame qui travaillait pour Justin Beaver et son producteur, Dixon. Salty reconnait le groupe et leur raconte qu'il a été enfermé à cause de Bike, comme eux. Il veut les aider à attraper Bike afin de prouver leur bonne foi. Sonic a un plan: Salty créé une distraction pendant que Tails récupère la clé grâce à un aimant. Quand le policier arrive pour donner à manger aux détenus, Salty fait diversion en se plaignant d'être végétarien alors qu'on lui sert de la viande qu'il jette aussitôt par terre. Alors que le policier ramasse la nourriture, Tails récupère la clé et tout le monde sort de prison. Sonic, Tails et Knuckles repartent en van alors que le policier se lance à leur poursuite. C'est alors qu'il retrouve Bike sur la route, qui prend aussitôt la fuite en moto. Le trio le pourchasse dans une forte remplie de lave. Sonic sort alors du van avec le Blue Force One et suit Bike pendant que Tails et Knuckles sauve le policier qui manque de tomber dans la lave. Finalement, Sonic parvient à rattraper Bike qui se fait arrêter. Le policier s'excuse auprès du groupe et les laisse partir. Finalement, le groupe arrive enfin au lieu du concert...ou il n'y a personne. Un employé leur annonce qu'ils sont arrivés avec un mois d'avance ! Tails se rend compte qu'il était tellement excité de partir en tournée qu'il n'a pas pensé à regarder la date...l'épisode de termine alors que Sonic s'apprête à étrangler Tails, Il mais Knuckles l'en empêche. Paroles des chansons Dudeitude back, y'all (Version VO) Dudeitude is back, y'all, We ain't wack, y'all, We wanted you to hear us way up at the back wall ! So drop your hands and raise your feet, 'cause Dudeitude droppin' this phat beat ! We bring the rhythm, the funk, Gotta drum set in the trunk, A team of furry critters with swag, panache, spunk ! Our guts are full of Chili-Dogs, the van's in overdrive, you haven't seen a real band until you've seen us live ! (Version VF) On est dans la place ! Et on a la classe ! Attention à vos oreilles, et votre face ! Tapez des mains, tapez des pieds, les Beaux Gosses-ittude vont grave envoyer ! On est à 200%, on a le rythme dans le sang On est des rongeurs enragés quand l'orage pète ! On kiffe les chili-dogs, on aime faire la fête, Si vous voulez un concept, venez à notre concert ! Gotta go fast (Version VO) Gotta go fast ! Gotta go too fast for you ! Now we're catching up to you, Rock'n'roll is how we do, We're gonna do it ! Dont' you try to hide from your past, 'cause Sonic and crew are hot on your tail, and we're closing in fast ! Closing in fast ! Now we're catching up to you, Rock'n'roll is how we do, We're gonna do it ! Oooohhhh yeeaah ! Dont' you try to hide from your past, 'cause Sonic and crew are hot on your tail, and we're closing in fast ! Gotta go fast ! Gotta go too fast for you ! Now we're catching up to you, Rock'n'roll is how we do, We're gonna do it ! Oooohhhh yeeaah ! You gotta go fast ! Version VF Il faut aller vite ! Faut aller plus vite que vous ! Même si on a pas ?, Le rock 'n' roll, c'est tout pour nous, Donc on met les bouts ! N'essaie pas de fuir ton passé ! Car Sonic et sa bande t'ont démasqué, et on va te coffrer ! On va te coffrer ! Même si on a pas ?, le rock'n'roll c'est tout pour nous, Donc on met les bouts ! Ooooohhhhh, yeeeaaahhh ! N'essaie pas de fuir ton passé, Car Sonic et sa bande t'ont démasqué, et on va te coffrer ! Il faut aller vite ! Faut aller plus vite que vous ! Même si on a pas ?, le rock'n'roll, c'est tout pour nous, donc on met les bouts ! Ooooohhhh yeeeeaahhhhh ! Fallait aller plus vite ! Petits détails * Les événements de cet épisode se produisent simultanément à ceux de l'épisode Les délicieuses vacances à domicile de Sticks et Amy, dont la date de sortie est le 24 Juin 2017. *Lorsque la deuxième saison de Sonic Boom a été annoncée, Alan Denton et Greg Hahn savaient qu'ils voulaient écrire une histoire de voyage, ce qui a conduit au développement de À pied, à cheval et en Poto-mobile. En faisant cela, Alan et Greg savaient également qu'ils avaient besoin d'un deuxième épisode pour Amy et Sticks, ce qui à conduit à la production de Les délicieuses vacances à domicile de Sticks et Amy, bien qu'aucune idée n'ait été vraiment établie tout de suite. C'est alors qu'est venue l'idée des deux épisodes superposés. * Le bandit Bike Chain est inspiré du personnage Mr.Hitchter, qui apparaît dans le film Les vacances des Tiny Toons. * Tails rappelle à Sonic et Knuckles quand ils ont formé leur groupe dans l'épisode La guerre des Boys Band afin de sauver les femmes du Hérisson Village d'un sortilège hypnotique et mettre fin à la carrière musicale de Justin Beaver. * Dans le van, on peut voir des photos venant des épisodes suivants: TU dans l'épisode Traduis-moi, Tails qui regarde son ordinateur portable dans l'épisode Nominatus et enfin Zooey. On peut également voir un Stickers représentant Sonic, Tails et Knuckles. * Tails mentionne le film Commando Mutant 3, un film de l'acteur Tommy Tonnerre mentionné dans l'épisode Tommy Tonnerre: Méthode d'acteur. * Les lieux que visite le trio (La tour du ketchup, la pile de voitures rouillées et la plus grande chaise à bascule au monde) sont basés sur des lieux réels que Alan Denton, un des réalisateurs de l'épisode, a visité. Même le plus vieux Rocher du monde mentionnée par Tails à la fin de l'épisode est inspiré par un endroit qu'aurait visité Alain durant un voyage scolaire. * Le titre de cet épisode est une parodie du titre du film humoristique de 1987 Planes, Trains and Automobiles (Un ticket pour deux en VF). * Les décorations suspendues au rétroviseur du Poto-mobile sont en fait trois Rings sur une chaîne. * Une version simplifiée de la couverture de Sonic the Hedgehog # 201 peut être vu dans la scène où Sonic, Tails et Knuckles s'arrêtent dans un magasin. * La chanson Gotta Go Fast chantée par Roger Craig Smith dans l'épisode est une référence au thème de la série Sonic X du même nom. La mélodie de la chanson ressemble fortement à celle du thème principal de Sonic le rebelle. En VF, Alexandre Gillet reprend la chanson intitulée "Il faut aller vite". en:Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles Catégorie:Saison deux de Sonic Boom Catégorie:Épisodes de Sonic Boom